The Dance Lesson
by Bennyweirlover17
Summary: when Ethan Morgan wants to go out and be the party animal he unfortunately ends up being in a difficult situation and ends up with a interesting result overall


one day at a nearby night club Ethan Morgan took a deep breath of air as he walked into the bar he felt really nervous and jittery but tried shaking it off as he then went to a table and sat down and got a smoothie at the kitchen.

as he was looking around he saw lots of people laughing and having a good time.

suddenly Ethan felt a squeeze in his hand of reassurance as a boy who sat on a nearby stool wearing a leather jacket and shirt with a skull on it was holding his hand.

um excuse me what are you doing? Ethan asked nervously.

what does it look like hot stuff im trying to comfort you by the way my names Derek the boy said as he shook his hand.

um Ethan listen you dont have to comfort me really im fine Ethan said as he tried to convince him but Derek wasn't having it.

ohh come on baby whats a matter with a little comfort from a sexy guy like me Derek said smugly with a sneaky look in his eyes as he then grabbed Ethan's body and pulled him close.

Ethan's eyes widened with terror as he realized what was happening.

um no thank you please let go of me now your kind of starting to hurt my arm Ethan said in slight fear.

aww come on now i know you like this now how about a kiss Derek said sexually as he held him tighter against him.

PLEASE LET GO! what are you gay or something?! Ethan asked fearfully.

why as a matter of fact yes i am now hold still so i can get a piece of you Derek said seriously.

Ethan struggled hard as he tried to get out of Derek's hold on him but it was no use he was too strong.

suddenly a loud voice boomed throughout the bar making the chatter and music stop as the place grew quiet.

HEY HE SAID LET GO! a boy with brown hair and green eyes said walking over to Derek to confront him.

oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it loser! Derek replied mockingly as he pushed the boy making him stumble but luckily he balanced himself.

ha thats cute but sorry your gonna have to do a much better insult then that fella the boy replied as he smiled.

the crowd of people grasped in unison.

then the boy punched Derek in the face HARD and then grabbed a hold of him and brought him close and whispered in his ear.

im gonna say this one more time let the poor guy go or im gonna call the cops on you or you"ll have no choice but to fight me again and thust me you don't wanna try messing with me a second time the boy said threatingly.

Derek saw he was being serious by the way he was staring at him and quickly let go of Ethan as he ran straight out of the building.

when he was completely out of sight the boy walked over to Ethan and slowly took a hold of his hand checking him over for injuries when Ethan flinched at the touch in fear until he saw the worried look from him.

it's ok i won't hurt you i promise are you ok?! he didn't hurt you too badly i hope? by the way im Benny Weir the boy said.

nice to meet you Benny im Ethan and it's ok i thrust you because you seem way nicer and pretty hot too oh sorry i didn't mean to say that out loud im so ashamed right now but anyway the jerk that was hitting on me really freaked me out so thanks for helping me i thought i was a goner Ethan said with relief.

it's fine i will take that compliment and besides i wasn't just gonna stand by and watch him hurt you like that uhh it really makes me mad don't humans know that your supposed to have respect for others i really dont understand it Benny replied.

don't worry man it's alright dont worry about it Ethan said back as he smiled softly at him.

well anyway i was wondering whats a guy like you doing at a place like this? to me you don't seem like a party person Benny said.

well it's because im not my friend Sarah insisted that i came because she thinks that i needed to get out of my shell of being shy of meeting new people and well... it didn't start out too great Ethan replied upsettingly.

yeah no kidding but how about i be your friend and hopefully boyfriend since im kind of into guys as you can see Benny said.

well sure I'd like that B Ethan replied as he then kissed him on the lips.

Benny's eyes widened but then he deepened it as he then pulled away looking shocked and happy all at once.

wow that was amazing your a good kisser wait a minute you called me B why is that? Benny said.

well i just thought i could give you a nickname i hope you don't mind if you dont like it's ok Ethan replied.

no really it's cool i was just wondering and i like it and since you gave me one how about i call you E so we can be even Benny said.

sure why not Ethan said as he agreed.

suddenly the music came back on as a slow balled played in the background.

well what do you know come on lets slow dance together what do you say? Benny said holding his hand out.

I'd love to but i don't know how to dance and when i try to it's really bad so much to the point that my other friend Erica had to make me take a dance class and even then i sucked Ethan said sadly as he looked down at his feet.

Benny then held Ethan's chin up so he was looking at him don't worry E I'll help you out just follow my lead he replied as he started moving side to side holding Ethan's body close to him gently.

Ethan smiled softly at him as he tried copying his movements he tried over and over again he kept falling over and tripping over his own shoes until he finally did it successfully and gave Benny a hug in return.

thanks B your the best Ethan said gratefully.

no problem E thats what good friends do and boyfriends of course Benny replied.

Ethan laughed and lightly punched Benny on the arm as they both continued to dance the night away.


End file.
